


By the river

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin and Will are wanking by the river on a hot summer day





	By the river

Merlin closed his eyes. It was great to splash around in the river on this hot summer day with Will, but it was even nicer to just lie in the shade, waiting to dry again. Involuntarily, his hand found his cock. 

He knew that Will did the same, they had done it before. Once, they had tried to do it to each other, but it wasn't the same, so they had gone back to just wanking side by side, each of them in his own thoughts.

"Merlin?"

"Hm?"

"Who are you thinking of?"

"Nobody in particular?"

Will definitely talked to much.

While Will usually told him about Sara or Mary and what he liked best about them, Merlin didn't fancy anyone from the village. 

As he stroked his dick and tried to tune out Will's babbling, an image formed in his mind. A man, not as tall as him, probably a bit older, blond, with blue eyes, his head thrown back in laughter. Merlin moaned. 

"Yeah, her titts are a sight to see..." Will babbled on. "Not that I have seen them, but I think they are."

The man reached out and touched Merlin's chest which made him arch up and into the touch. And all of a sudden, it wasn't his own hand anymore stroking and tugging, it was the man's and Merlin started breathing heavily. 

He wanted this to last, it was so good, but he came hard and then just lay there lazily as the image dissolved after winking at him. 

"Wow," Will grunted out his own climax. "The thought of Mary's titts turned you on quite good, didn't it?" He grinned. 

Merlin said nothing, closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze touching his heated skin.


End file.
